Graduation Day
by dreamer one
Summary: On Father's Day, Jack prepares for his daughter's high school graduation.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Dedicated to graduates and wonderful fathers everywhere … and to daughters who dream of having a father like Jack O'Neill.

* * *

Graduation Day

"Damn it!"

Samantha O'Neill winced as her husband's irritated voice echoed loudly down the stairs. Today was the big day. Their daughter, Janet Grace O'Neill was graduating from high school today. And, as luck would have it, today was also Father's Day.

Jack was determined to look good, for Jan of course. Sam knew better than most how much that meant to her husband. Lieutenant General Jonathan O'Neill wanted his seventeen-year-old daughter to be proud of him. To his way of thinking, being the oldest father at the graduation wasn't likely to cut it. At age seventy, the wonderful man she'd married had started to question himself all over again. Time was he'd doubted his worth, even in her eyes. Then he'd gotten past that, learned better, largely with her help. But now, now Jack O'Neill was fighting the specter of aging once again. And there were days she feared he was losing the battle.

He felt over the hill, even useless sometimes. Only a month ago, Jack celebrated his seventieth birthday with his second knee replacement. In Sam's eyes, the surgeries had been expected consequences of a life spent heroically defending everything they held dear. In Jack's eyes, his temporary disability was a sign of weakness. He'd be walking with crutches today and he didn't like it one bit. And then there was the matter of his favorite grey suit, the one he wanted to wear today, for Jan.

Sam knew he'd put on a few pounds lately. Though Jack was no slouch, working out on a near daily basis, staying in shape was more difficult than usual, what with the knee surgeries. She understood, Jack didn't, not one iota. She'd catch him looking at himself in the mirror every so often. He'd shake his head. She'd come up behind him on those occasions, wrap her arms around him and reassure him he was still the best looking man she knew. It always worked, at least for the moment. But now there was that suit. He hadn't worn it since Daniel's wedding last year; that was ten pounds ago.

"Sam," she heard him call from the upstairs bedroom. "Sam!"

He'd just realized the suit didn't quite fit anymore. She knew it, tried to tell him nicely the other day, but he wasn't hearing it. And they said women were vain.

OoOoOo

Jan was their child, no doubt about it. A perfect cross between the intellectual genius of Sam Carter and the devil-may-care audacity of Jack O'Neill, she'd given her parents the proverbial run for their money.

And some run it was.

Rock concerts, smoking, beer, boyfriends, it all paled in comparison to her private investigation of what mom and dad did for a living. That began even _before_ adolescence.

In an effort to shield their only child from danger, Jan's parents had carefully kept any and all discussion of the Stargate out of their interactions at home. In itself, that had been a Herculean task. A sensitive, brilliant child, Jan knew from an early age there was a big secret in her household. And she'd been determined to figure it out.

At the age of eleven, she managed to hack into the SGC database, surprising even her mother with her precocious acumen. When the powers that be traced the breech of one of the nation's top security systems to the O'Neill household confusion reined. After all, Jack and Sam both had clearance. Why would either of them need to get in through the back door?

Of course, it was Sam who figured it out. It had to be Jan. Mortification mixed with motherly pride as she realized her little girl was well on her way to being more than a match for her own technological finesse. Jan had a bright future ahead of her, that is, if they could keep her out of a detention cell long enough to grow up.

Shortly after that incident, with her parents' encouragement and the President's permission, Jan O'Neill was given access to basic information about the Stargate program. From that moment on, the sky held no limits for the young girl's imagination. Her creative leaps and determination to explore her world knew no bounds. It was worth it, all the schooling, all the discipline, if only she'd be able to pursue her dreams. Still none of this could rein in her adventuresome and rebellious nature, at least not completely.

OoOoOo

There was less than an hour before they were due at the auditorium. In spite of Jack's wish that they drive over together, Jan had insisted on going out to breakfast with her friends and meeting her parents at the ceremony. That was his daughter, independent to a fault, he thought. Reminded him of someone actually, he chuckled proudly to himself. Boy, he'd been a pain in the ass when he was a kid.

With Sam's help, Jack had come to terms with his expanding waistline and was even now donning a suit that fit more comfortably than the one he preferred. _Thank God for Sam_, he thought. _She loves me, no matter what_. Then he saw it.

_What's this?_ he thought, his eyes drawn to an envelope on the dresser. In his fit of pique, he'd overlooked it earlier.

His name was on the envelope, penned in Jan's familiar scrawl. He was reminded of the good old days when his daughter gifted him with home made father's day cards. Seemed those days were gone for good. He missed them.

But again, what was this?

A letter, it seemed, folded neatly in half to fit the plain white envelope. Jan wasn't one for frills. Just the basics when it came to stationary, clothing or food, but this, it was a letter for him, on Father's Day. She hadn't forgotten after all.

Expectantly, he sat down and began to read.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm graduating. Can you believe it/_

_And it's Father's Day. Symbolic, don't you think? Your rebel child graduating on Father's Day. Bet you thought I forgot._

(Yeah, I did, he admitted to himself.)

_You may have had your doubts I'd ever make it this far. I know I've given you and Mom more than your share of headaches these past few years. I didn't mean to be such a pain, really I didn't. _

(I know, honey, he thought. It came naturally, genetics and all.)

_What I'm trying to say is, I love you, Dad. Seems I've inherited your way with words. Talking about my feelings, I've never been very good at it. Maybe I'll have better luck in writing. Anyway, here goes._

_You're the best. No matter what I've said the last few years, you're the best dad any girl could have. In my heart, I've always known that Dad. Even when I'm mad at you, I know it. You're always there for me. When I'm in trouble, I can count on you. Anyone messing with Janet Grace O'Neill had better watch out. The fact that your hit list has included some potential boyfriends lately, well, you know how I felt about that. Got to admit, though, you've usually been right._

(Damn straight, he thought.)

_By the way, thanks for saving me from Larry. You know, he was the one with the multiple facial piercings. Cool as I thought he was, turns out he really was pretty lame. _

_I know how much you love me, Dad. You make me feel special and precious. Even though it doesn't always seem that way, thanks to you and Mom, I know I deserve someone who loves me, and not just any guy. Problem is, having a handsome, smart, heroic dad like you makes it hard for any guy to measure up. So it will probably be your fault I turn out to be an old maid. Just kidding!!_

_What I mean to say is, you've taught me to wait for the best. You've taught me what's really important. Family, love, loyalty, I've learned it all from watching you with Mom. I'm so proud to have a dad like you. I hope I can make you proud too._

_Love, Jan._

OoOoOo

He was whistling. As Jack climbed into the Jeep he loved to drive these days, deftly throwing his crutches into the back, he was whistling. Sam couldn't help but wonder what had changed his foul mood.

And he looked dapper. He'd settled on a striking navy blue suit, tastefully accented by the silk tie she'd bought him last week.

"We'd better get a move on," he said, stopping to smile at her before starting the engine. "By the way, you look beautiful."

Sam looked at him. To say she was puzzled was an understatement. The confident man she'd married had returned. She was glad to see him again.

"You look pretty good yourself," she said, eyeing him appreciatively.

"Not bad, huh," Jack agreed. "Don't need the grey suit after all."

"Nope," Sam replied. "It's the man, not the clothes, you know." Sam hoped the warmth of her smile gave her husband some idea of her appreciation.

"Happy Father's Day."

Jack squeezed Sam's hand gently then proceeded to turn the key in the ignition.

"So it is," he said. When it came right down to it, Jack knew how much he was loved and appreciated. "Let's go see our little girl."

* * *

Hope you liked. Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 Appreciation

A/N: Felt this one could do with a second chapter before graduation season was over. This time, you'll hear a bit more about Sam and Jack's daughter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Appreciation

Janet Grace O'Neill was a gifted child in more ways than one. At five feet, nine inches tall, she cut a willowy, lithesome figure wherever she went, her stunning physical presence highlighted by long strawberry blond hair and crystal clear blue grey eyes. Fortunately her beauty was matched not only by her keen intellect, but her sense of loyalty, fair play and her fun loving nature. As Sam often said, despite some scattered instances to the contrary, the girl had "a good head on her shoulders". Even Jack, prone as he was to worry about the safety of his daughter, had to admit she'd grown up a lot in the past year. Even her taste in boyfriends was slowly improving. In fact, currently there was no boyfriend, a fact that gave Jack a temporary respite from worry.

This Sunday morning, less than two hours before commencement exercises were scheduled to begin, Jan was reluctantly finishing breakfast at the local Denny's. With her was her good friend Madeline (Maddie) Finnegan. The others had already started on their way.

Much to her parents' consternation, Jan had insisted on staying over at Maddie's last night and going out to breakfast with a few more friends this morning. Even though their only child had promised to show up on time for her graduation, Jack and Sam had been disappointed. Jan realized they wanted to share the excitement of the day with her. She'd apologized and reminded them she'd be all theirs after the ceremony.

But she had a responsibility to her friend. She and Maddie had been inseparable, almost since kindergarten. As fate would have it, after sharing twelve years of education, they were graduating from the same high school, and at the top of their class. In a class of six hundred, Jan and Maddie were the valedictorian and salutatorian respectively. With those distinctions came the questionable honors (burdens actually) of preparing the traditional graduation speeches.

The girls had worked on their speeches in tandem. Truth be told, one of the reasons for the sleep over was to put finishing touches on the speeches while calming each others' nerves. The other reason was Jan's determination to support her friend.

Much as the O'Neills were excited about Jan's graduation, Maddie's parents were less than enthusiastic. They'd divorced years ago. Maddie, an only child like Jan, lived with her mother and had infrequent contacts with her father. Mrs. Finnegan, as charitably as Jan could put it, was a nasty woman. It wasn't hard to surmise what might have caused Maddie's father to divorce her. Needless to say, any occasion that might be construed as a family get-together promised to be little more than an occasion of misery for all involved.

Last night, Jan did her best to keep her friend's mind off her dysfunctional parents. Her efforts were rewarded with two well written, in sync graduation speeches and a reasonably happy Maddie. Now, after a sumptuous breakfast, they'd said goodbye to their friends. It was time to bite the bullet, get dressed and make their way to the beautifully decorated athletic field where they would join their class for the triumphant graduation festivities.

Jan was determined to arrive at least a few minutes early. Despite her protestations to the contrary she needed to check in with her parents. Their encouragement and support were more important than her independence often allowed her to admit. Spending time with Maddie never failed to increase her appreciation of Jack and Sam O'Neill. Life could have been so different with a different set of parents.

"What are you doing after the ceremony?" Jan asked Maddie, as her friend turned the key in the ignition and started the trip to their high school campus.

"Oh, nothing much," Maddie replied. "Mom's got to work and Dad has commitments this afternoon."

"Commitments?" Jan spat. "It's Father's Day _and_ your graduation day. What could be more important than being with his daughter?"

Maddie, a responsible, careful driver, looked only briefly at her friend, then returned her eyes to the road. Jan could feel it coming; her friend was going to make yet another excuse for her less than attentive parents.

"You know how it is, Jan," Maddie said predictably. "Something came up, couldn't be avoided."

_True enough_, Jan thought. _Mom and Dad have had to disappoint me once in awhile. Still it usually had to do with saving the world or something like that. I'll bet this guy's excuse isn't quite in that league._

"He's with _them_ again, isn't he?" Jan suggested knowingly. Madeline's father had remarried and had a second family, namely three children under the age of ten. To hear Maddie talk, he was devoted to _them_.

"Yeah," Maddie admitted. She said nothing more. The sadness in her voice was unmistakable. Despite, or perhaps because of their friendship Jan knew Maddie would say no more of her true feelings. Her friend was what her father described as a "good soldier", always minimizing pain and making the best out of miserable situations. What _crap that is!_ Jan thought. _It's so unfair_.

"If you're not busy," Jan said, "come with me and my parents. We're going out for dinner." Maddie was already invited to the big graduation party planned for later that week at the O'Neill home. Jan sincerely hoped her friend would join them tonight as well.

By now, the girls had completed the brief five minute trip to campus. Maddie had deftly commandeered a parking space and switched off the ignition. Unbuckling her seat belt, she turned to face her best friend. She knew what she had to do.

"I appreciate the invite, really I do," she said. "I'd love to join you, but I'm going to hang out at home today. After all, I'll see you for the party. I wouldn't want to wear out my welcome."

Maddie did that more and more these days, pulling away. Time was she'd been a regular fixture at the O'Neill household, spending more waking hours there than at her own home. But recently, the past year or so, she'd turn down invitations, her big sad eyes working hard to hold back tears, her quick wit ultimately cracking a joke by the end of the conversation. Jan wondered what was up, but like today, Maddie hadn't been all that forthcoming. The most she'd said by way of explanation had focused on her plans for college, plans that would take her far away from Jan and both their families.

Jan had to admit, she was trying to get used to the idea too. Not having her childhood friend close by would take some adjustment. She was scheduled to enroll at MIT in late August while Maddie was on her way to Stanford. If they saw each other twice a year on holiday visits home, it would be a lot. Maybe Maddie was trying to make the separation easier on both of them. Or maybe, she was coming to terms with her family in a whole different way.

OoOoOo

The ceremony was typical graduation cliché. Still this was one cliché Jack O'Neill thoroughly enjoyed. After all, he and Sam were there to honor their little girl. Sitting in the fifth row center of rows and rows of uncomfortable white wooden chairs, he was shoulder to shoulder with his wife. He could swear Sam looked as young as she did the day they were married. Sometimes, it made him feel younger just to look at her. And so he did look at her, all the time he waited for their daughter to take the stage.

The O'Neills had decided to send Jan to one of the better public high schools in Colorado Springs, rather than the preppy private alternative cross town. Perhaps it was Jack's desire to prevent his only child from becoming an unredeemable egghead, or simply doing their best to preserve some normalcy for a child who'd been tutored at one point by the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. Whatever it was, public school had been good to Jan. She'd flourished, made friends and excelled. Both academically and athletically she was a star, something soon to be acknowledged in front of her peers.

Six hundred graduates received their diplomas on this gorgeous late June day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, a good thing given that the outdoor athletic field had been converted into a makeshift auditorium for the event. Now seating approximately 2000 guests in addition to the graduates, rain would have made the arrangements far less hospitable. As it was, everyone seemed willing to listen to the long roll call of names and the speeches that followed.

Finally, it was time for the student speeches. Maddie came first. She spoke with poise and sincerity, thanking her fellow students and teachers for experiences she'd remember forever. Then with compassionate insight, she addressed the student body's responsibility to be agents of positive change in their world.

The conclusion of her speech was greeted with warm applause and a standing ovation from the student body.

Then it was Jan's turn.

As Janet Grace O'Neill was announced valedictorian of her class, Jack rose to his feet to applaud. Sam stood as well and joined him, grabbing his arm when she could tell he was about to start that god-awful shrill whistle men seemed to love. Gradually the applause of her fellow students and other guests died down and Jan prepared to speak. Her parents were conspicuously still standing as she reached the podium.

"Jack, sit down," Sam urged, gently tugging on his arm. Jack was too busy applauding his daughter to acknowledge his wife's directions.

Jan couldn't resist. Always one to think on her feet, she shifted the order of her speech.

"You may notice the couple standing in row five," she said. "Those are my parents. Thanks Mom and Dad. I couldn't have done any of this without you."

She wanted to say more, to tell everyone how special her parents were, but now wasn't the time. She'd find more private ways to tell them. Still, as she watched them finally sit down, holding hands, she could see both of them beaming at her. And as she delivered her carefully thought out valedictory their eyes never left her. She knew without a doubt how happy she'd made them both today.

OoOoOo

"Congratulations!" Jack called as he saw Jan running towards him across the field. Still in her black gown, she'd long ago tossed her cap to the wind in the timeless gesture of victory over the servitude of high school schedules and requirements.

Sam stood to the side as Jan all but flew into her father's arms, kissing him on the check and proclaiming, "Happy Father's Day, Dad." She marveled at the beautiful young woman her daughter was becoming. Her long blond hair blowing gently in the soft breeze of the early summer afternoon, she'd thrilled to Jan's valedictory, only moments ago.

She was so grown up; it was hard to believe this was their little girl.

Then it was Sam's turn as Jan, one arm still around Jack, reached out to gather in her mother as well. And in the muted glare of the late afternoon sun, the family of three clung happily to each other, rejoicing in the success of their youngest member.

"I love you guys," Jan said finally, pulling away and straightening up. It was seldom she showed such unrestrained affection in public. Even today, she felt a little strange about it.

"We're proud of you, honey," Jack said. Then whispering conspiratorially, "Thanks for the letter, it was great."

Standing at her husband's side, Sam, dressed in a pale blue summer suit smiled through her happy tears and nodded, not trusting the stability of her own voice.

"Thanks," Jan said genuinely, making quick work of the formal black robe, tossing it over her shoulder to reveal walking shorts and a tank top. "And I'm glad you liked it, Dad," she whispered in Jack's ear.

"Just like your dad," Sam quipped. "Neither one of you can stand formal clothes any longer than absolutely necessary."

"Ah … speaking of which," Jack interrupted, "what do you say we go home and change into something more comfortable before dinner."

"Yeah, it is Father's Day," Jan spoke in support, "Dad gets to wear whatever he wants and do whatever he wants, right Mom?"

Sam chuckled. The three fell in step, Jan in the middle, her arms linked loosely with her parents', all but skipping to the car. They'd decided last week that today's celebration would be Jack's choice since it was Father's Day. And Jack inimitably had chosen the local steakhouse. No frills, just a good meal with the two most important people in his life.

Jan's big party would come later. Friends, family, a cast of thousands (at least about a hundred), it would be her day to shine, again.

OoOoOo

The O'Neills made it home to change with time to spare. As usual, Jack wasted no time changing into a pair of chinos and a loose T shirt. Sam followed his lead, choosing a simple, but stylishly becoming sundress. Jan, well she was already in her outfit of choice. Still on a day she should have been on top of the world, the newest graduate in the O'Neill family seemed far from overjoyed.

"Hey, we're out of here," Jack called from the doorway. "Reservations at seven, we're on a schedule."

"Yes, Sir," Sam called mockingly, finding humor as usual in Jack's attempts to take charge.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Sam asked, finding her daughter sitting quietly in the den. It was a rare moment when Jan was alone without benefit of the ever present I-pod.

"Sorry, Mom," Jan said quickly, surprised to see her mother standing in the doorway. "I was just thinking about Maddie."

"I was wondering what she was doing tonight," Sam said. "I hope her parents have something special planned for her."

"Hardly," Jan answered. "They're both off doing their own things. She went home by herself."

Jack walked into the den at that moment to see what was holding them up.

"That stinks," he said. "Maddie shouldn't be alone after her graduation. And on Father's Day. We'll stop at her place on our way."

Jan grinned. She was hoping her dad would say that.

"You don't mind do you, Princess?" Jack asked using the endearment he couldn't quite toss away after all these years.

"Not at all, Dad," Jan replied happily. "I can share you guys. Especially when you keep called me 'Princess'" she quipped, rolling her eyes. "Let's go pick her up."

OoOoOo

The O'Neills were at Maddie's house in ten minutes. Sure enough the new graduate was home alone. Jan knew exactly where to find her, sitting in the back yard with her laptop.

"Broken into Fort Knox yet, young lady?" Jack asked.

"Hi, Uncle Jack," Maddie said, jumping to her feet. As much as she didn't want to hone in on Jan's family tonight of all nights, she really enjoyed the O'Neills. To her way of thinking Jack was one of a kind.

"We're going for a bite to eat," Jack said. "You know how it is, being seen with your parents in public. Jan would like a little company her own age. What do you say?"

"You sure you don't mind me tagging along?" Maddie asked, her mood improving without her permission, looking forward to being with the O'Neills after all.

"Since when are you a tag along," Jack asked. "Besides I'll have you know I'm a very secure man. Secure enough to have dinner with three of the smartest women on the planet. Not threatened at all, not me."

Sam shook her head, doing her best to suppress a giggle. She loved this man. Silliness aside, she loved every silver hair on his handsome head. Now as much as ever, Jack was the strong, kind man she'd married and she was certain she'd chosen well. Better than well, the best.

To be continued … at some point.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know if you liked this piece. I'm thinking of an empty nest finale late summer as Janet Grace leaves for college.


	3. Chapter 3 The Empty Nest

Chapter 3: The Empty Nest

(Eight weeks after Janet's graduation ...)

"Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack O'Neill heard his wife. But he kept right on going. He didn't even look up from his self-appointed task. Its repetition kept him from the thoughts he'd rather not have right now.

"You miss her already, don't you?" Sam asked.

"Yup," he answered simply. Still he didn't miss a beat.

Sam stood in the doorway of her daughter Janet's room. It was eerily empty or at least relatively uncluttered. Many of the young woman's belongings had been neatly packed and shipped to the MIT dorms over a week ago today. The last two suitcases had flown with her on the trip out two days ago. Actually, her parents had gone too, returning early this morning.

"Can't believe she left this behind," Jack muttered.

Sam couldn't see what he was doing. Sitting on Janet's bed, Jack's back was still turned towards her. Whatever he was fiddling with was effectively blocked from her view, clearly occupying his attention. Better yet, it was distracting him from the fact that he'd just delivered his only child to her college of choice, several hundred miles away.

Silently, Sam walked to the other side of the bed. Once there, she smiled to see what Jack had gotten into. Slowly, she sat down, gently wrapping her right arm around his waist.

"You always could play with the best of them," she said. Leaning her head tenderly against his shoulder, she listened to the silky smooth sound of one of her husband's favorite toys as the overgrown little boy played it skillfully. For now, anything that helped him feel younger was probably a good thing.

"Can't believe she's gone," Jack said flatly.

"She's not gone, she's at school," Sam said patiently. "There is a difference."

"I suppose," he admitted flatly. "Then again, before we know it, she'll be married, with kids, no time for us …"

"Jack …!" Even after nearly twenty years of marriage, her husband could surprise her. The big, bad black-ops soldier, her hero, her love really could whine with the best of them sometimes.

"Yeah?" he responded without stopping what he was doing. Jack continued to play with a vintage yellow yo-yo, his eyes fixed intently on the smooth up and down motion of the shiny plastic discs.

"It's the first one I gave her," Jack said, finally stilling the yo-yo and holding it reverently in his hand.

"Yes, it is," Sam recalled. Though she didn't say it out loud, she remembered how Jack made sure Janet had her first yo-yo before she'd turned one year of age.

"She probably doesn't even remember it anymore," he muttered. "Too grown up."

OoOoOo

Later that evening, as Jack and Sam finished up dishes from a simple evening meal, the phone rang.

Sam answered the phone. It was Janet.

"Hi, Mom," she said cheerfully.

"Janet, is everything okay?" Sam responded cautiously.

"I'm fine," the new college co-ed replied brightly. "We're going out to a movie later. Just miss you guys is all. You okay?"

Sam smiled. Janet was one of a kind. All the excitement of college and here she was calling home her first night without them. She was so grown up and yet so much their little girl.

"We're fine, sweetheart," Sam assured her.

"Dad?"

"He's fine too," Sam promised. "He misses you though, like I do. And he did find something you left behind."

"Really?" Janet asked skeptically. Glancing around her small dorm room, she couldn't imagine she'd left anything behind. Then again, there were one or two little things she wished she'd packed. Sentimental, but important things ...

"Yes, really," Sam said. "I'll put your Dad on; he can tell you about it."

"Janet?" Jack mouthed as Sam handed him the phone. Even before she nodded, Sam could see a small smile tugging at Jack's lips as he took the phone. The empty nest was going to be even harder for Jack than it was for her. They were going to need lots of phone calls, e-mails, letters, at least for awhile.

"Hi, Princess," Jack began, keeping his voice as light as possible.

"Hi," Janet responded. Before she could process another thought, she remembered.

"Did you find my yo-yo, Dad?" Janet asked. "I forgot it. Can you send it to me?"

Jack grinned.

Sam smiled.

Some things would never change.

The End

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this small piece; please review.


End file.
